


Random Korrasami Prompts

by korrasami_geek



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:51:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4450061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korrasami_geek/pseuds/korrasami_geek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first fic ever on here!! I'm nervous, but I will try my best to entertain from the prompts you give me. They all vary from the scenarios I'm provided.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Late Night Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo!! Hey everyone... The Geek here with my very first ever AO3 post. I read so many of you guys' fics and though it's quite intimidating with how amazingly awesome your work is, but it's also quite inspiring. Anyway I wouldn't consider myself the best writer, but hey I'm also not the worst so give me a chance. Oh yeah I should probably let you know that if you guys have any prompt ideas, please don't hesitate to shoot me a message on tumblr at Bat-Joker-Fanatic, don't judge I'm young. Without further ado, enjoy the first segment!!

"Hey Korra."

"A-asami... Hi? What are you doing here?" Korra asks groggily, just waking up.

Asami slowly enters Korra's room, careful not to collide with any of its contents.

"I couldn't sleep. something Katara told me keeps crossing my mind."

"Well, you can talk to me about it and see if that helps any, if you want." Korra offers, shifting slightly in her bed.

"I-uh... I guess we could tr-try that." Asami sputters out, shakily sitting at the foot of the bed.

Korra removed the blankets from her body and used them to cover Asami. she returned the kind gesture with a light blush and spoke, "You didn't have to do that. I wasn't that cold."

"I just wanted to be sure." Korra flashes, not her signature smirk, but a genuine smile.

"O-oh thank you... well yesterday I was curious as to know about Aang. As she was describing him I noticed how similar your personalities were and how they changed over time. The only real difference is that you're a hot head."

"Hey! I am not a hot head!!" Korra yelled and Asami quickly covered her mouth keeping Korra from making anymore loud outbursts.

"Do you want Tenzin to find both of us awake at 3 A.M.?" I Asami yelled in a hushed tone.

"Sorry... continue."

"Before I had come to her I had been having feelings for someone and asking Katara seemed to be reasonable..." Asami trails off and avoids eye contact with those ice blue eyes staring at her, confused.

"Considering what, Asami?" 

"...considering the Avatar is someone very important to us and feelings eventually surfaced for them..." 

There is a long silence lingering between the two young women until Asami starts towards the door. 

"I knew it was a bad idea to come by here. Korea I-" Asami is cut off by the bright flame lit on Korra's index finger.

"Asami," Korra was now standing, "it's okay. You don't have to go. I want you to stay". She gently grabbed Asami's wrist making the gorgeous nonbender blush, but lucky for her the Avatar hadn't paid it any attention.

"Why do you want me to stay?" Asami questioned in a tone that made could make an iceberg melt.

"Well... I-I mean... I guess it's just because... I wanna know what Katara had to say." Korra finally got through her messy explanation for the need she had of the girl in front of her.

"She said that it wasn't something I can control and that I should take a chance, however I don't think she meant in the middle of the night in a dark bedroom." Asami said, eyes darting around the blackness of the room, trying not to look at the figure in front of her.

"Well you did take a chance coming in here and telling me this. It doesn't matter how or where you do it just so long as you do." Korra said, sounding like the old woman herself.

"Ok, well here goes... Korra I have been having feelings for you ever since we spent so much time together fighting Zaheer. I noticed things I had never noticed in a crush. I notice how your eyes get brighter when you get excited about something. The way your nose crinckles up when you pout. I notice how when you're nervous you to hum your favorite song. I don't see those things with just any person I develop feelings for you're different somehow... I know you probably won't return these feelings and think I'm weird but I just want you to kn-" Asami's words abruptly come to a stop when Korra pulls Asami in for a passionate kiss. Due to the fact that the kiss was so sudden, Asami was still for a moment before returning the Avatar's kiss and wrapping her arms around her neck. The kiss soon ended when Korra pulled back.

"I love you too, Asami. I realized it while I was recovering. I could only bring myself to respond to your letters because they were the only things keeping me sane in the South Pole. I realized how much I need you in my presence and how much I need to feel your supportive hand on my shoulder when times get tough. You're the only thing that keeps me stable Asami." 

Tears were beginning to form in the eyes of the nonbender, but they hadn't fallen and she didn't care if they ever did. The beautiful girl in front of her returned her feelings and she even admitted she loved her. The way the words came out of your mouth made Asami's heart skip a beat. The two girls sat in each other's embrace for a good while before finally Asami spoke.

"We both know I can't sleep here with you so I think I should head back to my room." Korra could practically hear the sadness in the young heiress' voice.

"I could walk you to your room if you'd like."

"No no no that's ok. I think I'll be ok walking back alone." Asami did want to walk with the Avatar but she didn't want them to both be in trouble if they were caught.

"Oh... Ok I'll just walk you to the door." Both girls stood up and walked towards the door.

"So does this mean we're dating?" Korra asked in the most nonchalant way she possibly could. 

Asami only answered with a peck on the lips and then left the Avatar with the lingering sensation of her soft lips. As she was walking down the hall back to her quarters Asami was thinking about the consequences of her relationship with Korra being known and she cringed at the thought of negative feedback, which was inevitable, however when the thought of acceptance from their friends and family came to mind an uncontrollable smile plastered her face. Obviously the good outweighed the bad and she decided her relationship with Korra would eventually be made public. Korra was hers and no one would ever take that away from her.


	2. Party Preperations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami and Opal chat before the party

"Thanks for helping me find an outfit 'Sams" Opal said, holding up tops to see which one went with her skirt. "Guys seriously aren't any help with this stuff."

Asami chuckled, sifting through her closer to pick out her own outfit. "It's really no trouble. Fashion is my middle name. Well not really it's actually... Never mind you get the point." 

The girls were getting ready to attend the party Bolin was throwing, in his shared apartment space with his brother. It was simply a housewarming party for the brothers having moved out of the dorms. Sure Mako was older, but he was very protective of his younger sibling and felt the need to keep an eye on him, thus living together. 

"Ooo!! I like this one!!" Opal exclaimed after finding a cute faded green short sleeved, button up top. 

"Ah yes the dorky, yet stylish ensemble. Excellent choice." Asami said to her best friend as professionally as possible.

"I am so not the dork here.." Opal pouted, but she couldn't contain the giggles that erupted from her mouth shortly after. 

"Too bad I heard Bolin has a thing for cute dorks." 

"And where would you get that information from, Korra?" A soft, pink tint rose to the raven haired beauty's cheeks at the mere mention of the Southerner.

Korra was Bolin's best friend who had just moved to Republic City a month before the semester started. She and the blue eyed girl didn't really speak much to each other, but the conversations they did have Asami enjoyed, that is, if she was listening. It wasn't hard to get distracted by girl's muscular physique, her lopsided grin, or even her melodic voice. 

"Helloooo? Earth to Asami." Opal said snapping her fingers in the young heiress' line of sight.

"Huh?... Oh yeah sorry... What were you saying Ope?" She tried to hide her, now raging blush by entering the closet once more.

"Oh nothing just about how you like Korra. Nothing major." There was smug look on the shorter woman's face that told Asami, Opal knew her secret. 

"Well- I know that you have a huge crush on Bolin." 

"That's not really a secret genius" the smirk on her face only grew more visible, "So how should we tell her?" The smirk now turned into a joyous smile.

"OPAL!!!" The fading blush from earlier came back and her face was even redder.

"What!? You do plan on telling her, right?" It wasn't so much of a question of "if" Asami would do it, but more so when she planned on doing it.

"I'm not sure how... I'm usually always so confident, but it's so easy to get lost in her beautiful sapphire eyes. Then there's that goofy, lopsided grin she gives you that makes my heart swoon." The heiress sighs dreamily, stepping out of the closet in a maroon skirt and black blouse. 

"So you don't drool over Korra's body like every other man and woman she's comes in contact with?"

"W-well yeah, but that's just an added bonus." 

"Looks like my 'Sami is smitten." Opal laughs earning her a glare from her best friend which is accompanied by a light blush. 

"Hey! Asami Sato does not get smitten, okay?". She hears a faint buzzing noise. "What the hell is that?"

"Oh calm down it's just my phone. Bolin just texted me saying he, Mako, and Korra were all heading over to pick us up." The slight blush started to deepen at the thought of the Southern girl in dressy attire taking her to a party. "Watch it Sato. Wouldn't want anyone to think you're getting smitten." There was a playful smirk tugging at her lips.

Dammit I hate when she's right...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it doesn't really seem well put together because I honestly jumped from 3 different ideas in the midst of writing this, but still hope you enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you all think of my old work? Let me know in the comments.


End file.
